Quatorze
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: "Cinq égal quatorze" Cronus, Kankri, cinq années à s'oublier, un dingue qui est né le quatorze février, un anniversaire. Je hais les résumés. Comme d'habitude, à ne pas lire. ET OMG Y AURA DES CHAPITRES ! *venant de moi c'est quasi un miracle. Même si y en aura sans doute que trois*
1. Un et quatre

Bon alors plop.  
**Mon but ultime**, c'est de détruire vos otp. Ca on le savait. **MON BUT UN PEU MOINS ULTIME** est d'emmayrder le monde. Donc quand je vois que mes os sont trop longs (ce qui habituellement n'arrive pas), eh bien je le coupe en mini fanfic. Genre ce truc. Qui va être une mini-fanfic de CronKri.  
Parce que franchement, j'avais envie de foirer une mini fanfic qui ne sert à rien. Chapitres courts, avec un but vaseux. Des titres foireux.  
Et quelqu'un qui s'étend dans le ... Préface on va dire.  
J'oubliais. Les persos par ici appartiennent officiellement à Hussie - officieusement, je les ai trollnapé et je leur fait faire des seaux partys dans le grenier d'une grange abandonnée.  
Bref. Encore une fois, si vous tenez à vous-même, suivez mon conseil, controle-zdez. (du verbe controlezder).  
Sinon,_ bonne chance._

* * *

Quatorze février.  
Un. Quatre. Zéro. Deux. Ça nous ferait sept, en ajoutant tout. Mais c'est qu'une date, il y a rien à ajouter. C'est le jour de l'amour, le jour des coeurs dégueulasses rose bonbons qu'on colle sur des cartes vert pastel, des histoires de 'comment j'ai rencontré ton père' et 'comment je me suis tapé ta mère'. C'est le jour qui fout la merde dans la cage thoracique des dépressifs. C'est pour ça que quand la nuit tombe, on les voit aussi tomber. Comme la pluie qui goutte du ciel, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, les asociaux dépressifs gouttent du haut des tours, des ponts, des toits.  
C'est beau à regarder, quand on sait qu'on a pas le droit de se laisser tomber.

Aujourd'hui, on est le quatorze février. Minuit quatorze. Il n'est pas endormi.  
Ça fait quinze ans qu'il continue, chaque année, de regarder tout ça tomber. Il a vingt-quatre ans. Il a déjà tout foiré. Chaque quatorzième nuit de février, il regarde le monde déchiré par les amours rejetées. Il se dit que tout le monde ne peut pas tomber comme ça, que l'histoire sinon n'avancerait pas. Ça fait quinze ans qu'il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas regarder, que au fond il a des passes-temps qui le mèneront à se jeter, lui aussi, pour ses sentiments rejetés. Quels sentiments ? Il ne sait même pas.  
Alors il se contente de regarder les gens tomber, pavés aux pieds, sauts de l'ange ratés. Regarder parce qu'il n'en a rien à carrer de les aider.  
Il regarde, assis sur le rebord d'un balcon, les pieds qui se balancent, la future scène pour la morbide comédie à laquelle même l'ajout de suicidés ne peut faire tourner en tragédie.

A ses yeux, la seule tragédie sont les cinq années qu'il vient de vivre. Cinq. Un plus quatre. Un et quatre. Quatorze. Encore le quatorze. Toujours le quatorze. Cinq années, quatorze sous-entendues dans sa tête. Il s'appelle Cronus. Cronus Ampora. Et le seul truc bien dans ce nom, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun quatorze qui vient foirer. Un peu crâneur, trop rêveur. Un romantique qui cache sa passion de voir les gens se suicider sous un nuage de fumée toxique. Poète et dramaturge de la vie, qu'il s'est toujours dit. Et sa tragédie aussi, elle avait un nom qui portait chance.

On était toujours le quatorze février. Cinq heures quatorze du matin. C'était nerveux, apparemment. Juste pour l'odeur de la nuit, fermer les yeux. Mais ne pas s'endormir. Ne plus s'endormir.

_Tenir la journée entière, voir défiler les deux et les quatorze, les un, les quatre, les cinq. Les voir défiler et affronter. Tenir, encore, s'accrocher au fer sous nous. Tenir vingt-quatre heures. Tenir jusqu'à l'effondrement, minuit quatorze le quinze. Tenir, affronter. Se dépasser.  
_Ça fait cinq ans. Ajouter un jour pour se protéger. Ajouter une nuit pour ne pas tomber. En bas, sous ses pieds, les voitures ignorantes jettent des regards orangés sur les portes closes des tours.

Sept heures quatorze. Le jour commence à se lever, lui aussi il va se lever. Effacer de son visage les traces d'une nuit blanche à la lueur de la nouvelle lune. Il quitte sa balustrade, quitte son perchoir. Arpente son appartement vide, froid. Murs violets, arches blanches, dallage immaculé. Il s'enferme dans sa salle de bain, toute aussi violette. Il aime cette couleur. Se déshabille, laissant son tee shirt blanc, tee shirt immaculé, rejoindre le sol avec un jean et un boxer. Des mains aux bras à peine plus bronzés que le sol ouvrent la porte de la douche, et active le jet brûlant.  
Ça l'aveugle quand il entre.  
Routine agaçante.

Et il compte les gouttes sur son épaule, et deux et douze et quatorze. Il compte les griffures sur son torse, et dix et quatorze. Il compte. Il compte. Il compte le temps qu'il lui faut pour se savonner, il compte le temps qu'il passe à se rincer. Et quarante et dix. Il sort, regarde sa montre, enveloppé dans une serviette, et les gouttes qui tombent de ses cheveux sont les larmes que les cinq années n'ont pas pu effacer. Cinq. Un et quatre. Quatorze. Cinq égal quatorze.  
Quand on dit que sa vie est une tragédie sans queue ni tête, même si il le nie.

Il ne fait que se rhabiller, marcher dans l'appartement dévasté, silencieux. Quatorze pas. Il compte à chaque fois. Quatorze. Un pas sur le coté. Marcher sur place pour atteindre le nombre souhaité. C'est nerveux, qu'on disait. Appuyer sur un bouton pour écouter les messages laissés au cours de la nuit. Appuyer.  
Après tout, peut-être que quelqu'un s'est inquiété pour lui ?  
_**Bonjour. Vous avez quatorze nouveaux messages.**_

_Rire. S'asseoir dans un fauteuil - quatorze pas, quatorze- arracher le rembourrage en écoutant défiler les voix. Principalement des gens qui n'ont plus rien à carrer de notre existence, mais qui pour se donner une bonne conscience voudraient presque faire quelque chose d'utile. Un frère, son père. Leurs amis, leurs collègues. Aucun qui ne se soucie vraiment de nous.  
_"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Bon anniv, stupide frère."  
"Bon anniversaire."  
"Joyeux anniversaire. Et bonne saint-Valentin."  
"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Oublie pas tes clés dans ta voiture, cette année."  
"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Joyeux anniversaire."  
"Dis Cron t'aurais pas mon dvd ? "  
"J'aurais préféré que tu naisses un autre jour pour l'oublier."  
"...Alligator."  
"Cronus ? ...C'est Kankri."

_Avoir notre cœur qui manque un battement. Une tragédie qui s'écrit, puis s'oublie. Retour en arrière de cinq ans. Quatorze ans. Quatorzième message. Et continuer, contre notre gré, d'écouter._

" Si tu pouvais rappeler... Tu as toujours le numéro, je le sais.  
Joyeux anniversaire."


	2. Deux fois sept

J'arrive pas à croire que j'arrive à trouver des gens qui veuille bien lire ça. Vous m'achèteriez un alligator ? Ok je me tais et je poste. Ceci est un chapitre deux fois sept, quatorze.

* * *

Neuf heures quatorze.  
Neuf un quatre. Neuf plus cinq. Ça fait quatorze. Tout finit par faire quatorze, alors que le soleil éclaire totalement l'appartement désormais. Sans apporter de chaleur, juste une lumière glaciale.  
Il est toujours à s'acharner sur l'accoudoir, le quatorzième message défilant en boucle, quatorzième écoute. La voix à peine métallique qui envahit son cerveau. Et ses yeux qui s'ouvrent en grand, ses dents qui se serrent, s'arracheraient, afin de pouvoir retenir des larmes.

Kankri, c'est sa tragédie. Cinq ans. Quatorze. Il en avait dix-neuf, lui pas encore. Février-Juillet. Comment tout résumer. Cinq mois d'écart. C'était sa tragédie. Sa survie. Ils avaient été ensemble, oui. Une nuit. Presque une vie. Quatorze mois. Fou de voir comment ce nombre prend de l'importance dans une vie.

Et le message qui tourne, tourne, pour ramener Cronus à Kankri, lui rappeler tout ce qui l'attachait à lui. Ce ton ennuyé, ces mots en trop. Il l'imagine, de l'autre coté du téléphone.  
Une sonnerie. Deux. Dix. Il raccroche. Rappelle. Bascule sur la messagerie. Ses doigts gauches tiraillent son sweat rouge pétant, en attendant que l'annonce se termine. Il imagine ses lèvres presque contre le combiné, les mots, les hésitations. Son souffle qui se perd, quand il raccroche.  
Il le connait toujours par cœur.  
Ça a été son erreur.

L'abruti dans ses fringues à la con, tee-shirt et jean repassé pour une fois, désormais boule dans son fauteuil violet, choppe un téléphone. Lequel ? C'est une tellement bonne question. Il y en a quatorze qui traînent. Un rose à paillettes. Peu importe ce qu'il fout là, échoué. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours le numéro, il n'a jamais été capable de s'en séparer. Il le porte à son oreille, son doigt a enfoncé quatorze secondes le 5, le quatorze.  
Deux sonneries.  
Encore une.  
Une dernière.  
"Allô ? "

_Ce moment où l'on retient son souffle, où non cœur manque un battement. Qu'une voix répond, à l'autre bout, un ton que l'on a jamais oublié. Ce qu'on peut être con, quand cinq ans passent dans le déni. Ce qu'on est con, à vouloir changer une tragédie en y faisant passer quelques blagues foirées._  
_Ce qu'on est con, à aimer._

"Kan ? C'est Cronus."

Un silence. Un de ces silences qui sonne comme un sourire. Mais pas de lui, non, un sourire à l'autre bout du fil. Un sourire qui poignarde son coeur en quatorze secondes.  
" Je l'avais deviné, figure-toi... Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide. Comment va ?  
- Aussi bien qu'un mec qui se fait rappeler par son ex après quatorze ans.  
-Cinq.  
-Ça fait quatorze. Tu voulais quoi ? "

Encore ce silence. Plus épais. Qui englue la lumière et la pièce comme de l'ambre. Qui ferme les yeux lavande de la larve dans son fauteuil pour lui permettre d'oublier qu'il attend une réponse. Le souffle grésillant au bout du fil, qui cherche des mots - ce n'est pas son genre, de ne pas se rappeler quoi dire, et d'être si paumé- lui rappelle des nuits passées loin. Si Kankri avait du vocabulaire, ce n'était pas seulement pour aider son amant à s'endormir en lui racontant une histoire d'alien à la con.

" Avoir de tes nouvelles. Savoir ce que tu devenais... Peut-être un jour éventuellement prévoir de te revoir.  
- Après quatorze ans ? Elle est devenue quoi l'autre pour qui tu m'as quitté ? Ta femme ? Elle approuve ? "  
Un soupir.  
" C'est ridicule Cronus, je ne dépends absolument pas d'une autre personne ... Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas arriver chez toi et m'installer de force sur ton canapé.  
- Hm. Viens me raconter ta vie, donc. "

_Rester accroché au téléphone, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres tordues en un grand sourire, alors que dans nos oreilles résonne la tonalité de l'appel terminé. Et les larmes, larmes qui coulent sur nos joues, au rythme de l'horloge dans un coin. Juste parce qu'on l'a entendu à nouveau. Juste parce que c'était la phrase que l'on utilisait quand on s'aimait._  
_ Quatorze secondes avant de réaliser. Couper. Cinq minutes quatorze. C'est nerveux, il paraîtrait._

Alors il se lève. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il attend un coup de fil pour pouvoir s'excuser, le téléphone tombe, il l'envoie en boule sous un meuble du pied. Ca fait cinq ans qu'il attend de pouvoir s'excuser, il a même pas été foutu de le faire quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à se reprocher que d'avoir aimé. Et trahi.  
Et de s'être totalement barré sans laisser de message, d'adresses ou d'endroit où le trouver.  
Mais non, il n'a rien à se faire pardonner.

Il fonce remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, sa vie, chercher un paquet de clopes au tabac du coin, des chewing-gum et peut-être un paquet de capotes. Rupture de stock. "On est le quatorze février."  
Bordel, ça, il l'avait oublié.

Dix heures quatorze. Il y est. Sa propre porte lui paraît étrangère, son reflet lui renvoie un étranger. Enfin techniquement, le miroir peut plus rien lui renvoyer, hein, il a trop de photos d'eux collées dessus. Il shoote nerveusement dans une chaise du bout de ses Doc Martens violettes fluo, se nique l'orteil quand des coups résonnent. Il va ouvrir.  
Et c'est tout un souvenir qui lui saute à la gueule en quatorze secondes.  
Une larme qui coule pour tout détruire.


	3. Quatorze

Rien à dire, dernier chapitre. On m'a forcée avec un slip multicolore sur la tête à poster le même jour que le dernier chapitre.

Pensez qu'à l'origine c'était un truc entier. Vos impressions, ça gérerait mieux en O.S. ou en mini-fanfic du genre ? *Comprendre j'envisage d'en refaire*  
*comprendre mendiage de review*  
*comprendre je vous aime merci d'avoir lu *  
*comprendre que j'ai peur de votre réaction alors je vous retiens*  
Petit Warning : Y a une scène légèrement sous entendue dedans hein.  
Bref.  
Je vous libère.

* * *

Quatorze secondes.  
C'est ainsi que l'on mesure le temps, ici, une fois la porte passée. En tranches de quatorze. Quatorze secondes. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Kankri pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé dans les bras de son ex-petit ami. Et le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour en sortir. Quatorze. Toujours quatorze. Mais lui, il est totalement inconscient de l'importance qu'a ce nombre sur la vie de l'abruti en face de lui. Abruti qui ne comprend pas et le regarde, comme un rêve dont on angoisse la fin.  
Comme sur une corde au dessus de la réalité, on tangue, on tangue ...

"Désolé, Cronus. J'ai trébuché."  
Et on tombe.

_Mais c'est_ "pas grave, Kankri"_ parce que bon, si c'est tomber pour lui, pourquoi pas ? Quelque fois la réalité peut mener à l'envie. Ce moment où l'on s'adosse à une porte coupe-feu, coupe-mort, coupe-vie, pour le laisser entrer. L'observer. Non, sérieusement,_ "t'as pas changé, après toutes ces années." _Et nous non plus, on a pas changé._ "Toi, tu es resté le même adolescent légèrement attardé."

"Merci du compliment. Tu sais que t'as chialé ? "

Et ainsi il a réussi a tout foiré. Ça fait pas cinq minutes. Ça en fait pas quatorze non plus. Ce sera un anniversaire raté de plus à barrer sur le grand calendrier des conneries. A l'encre des larmes qui tombent de ses yeux, maintenant. Bravo, franchement, bravo. Le pas doué ne fait que refermer la porte, à clé, et lorsqu'il se retourne, les larmes ont disparu du visage tant aimé. Il ne reste aucune trace, si ce n'est les yeux gonflés et brillants qui le fixent.  
Connerie que les sentiments.

"Je sais, merci. Mais ça ne te concerne en aucun cas. Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne supporte pas qu'on me le fasse remarquer, encore plus lorsque ça ... Cronus ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui bien sûr, toujours. " Mensonge, auquel, pour faire bonne figure, il croit bon d'ajouter en allant se jeter sur le canapé " Viens, raconte ta vie, t'es là pour me faire chier non ? "

Et dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il s'en veut de s'être barré. Et qu'il voudrait grandir, et qu'il voudrait rester à ses cotés. Et qu'il voudrait et qu'il ne peut. Alors qu'il se décale pour lui laisser une place, Sa place, pour s'asseoir, il ne fait aucune remarque sur les cernes sous les yeux couleur de brume. Tout comme on ne fera aucune remarque sur les marques qui courent le long d'un avant-bras.  
Ca appartient au passé, et qui veut encore en causer. Le regard lavande se focalise sur un visage déjà exténué par la vie, et d'un mouvement de tête -'raconte'-, l'incite à se livrer.

"Alors tout a commencé lorsque ... Je suis parti, tu te souviens ... "  
La suite se perd. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Kankri, ralentis. Il t'en prie. Mais non il continue, aussi vite, un autre brouillard ralentit celui de ses mots. Les larmes.  
"Et elle était ... Etait là, avec Lui, tu vois ? Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais pu se défaire de lui, comme j'ai jamais pu me défaire de toi, mais...  
- Redis moi ça ? "

Alors les larmes coulent encore, plus intenses, plus amères, toujours aussi perçantes. Par roulement de quatorze. Cronus ne se croit pas capable de l'entendre. Cronus a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer à s'en damner, à l'étouffer.  
"Redire quoi ?"

Un long silence. Onze heures quatorze. Un bras, nu, suturé, qui passe autour d'épaules recouvertes d'un lainage rouge.  
"Excuse moi..."  
Et puis juste un baiser. Sur la joue, sur une larme. Une bouche que l'on laisse traîner un quatorzième de seconde de trop. Le temps qu'il faut pour tourner la tête.  
Le temps qu'il faut pour s'aimer. Quatre lèvres qui se rencontrent et s'éloignent, quatre, cinq fois. Quatorze fois. Cronus et Kankri.  
Parés pour l'acte deux de leur tragédie.  
"Je disais ... Qu'en fait ... Elle l'aime comme je t'aime."

Quatorze heures quatorze. Le soleil d'après midi vient frapper deux corps enlacés. Qui se mêlent au milieu du salon, se confondent dans leurs gémissements, et l'heure les accompagnent des bruits qui montent lentement de l'horloge déréglée. Quatorze fois qu'ils le font, quatorze baisers, quatorze je t'aime. Quatorze. Un et quatre. L'un est Quatre. Ils sont quatre, ensemble.  
Parce que aucun n'est sans l'autre et qu'une part de l'autre est dans l'un.µ

Dix-huit heures quatorze. Kankri a repris son pull, a repris ses larmes, son air de facade indifférent, mais au fond de ses yeux, on voit bien qu'ils brillent différement. Cronus est toujours sur le sol, rhabillé aussi, amusé par le jeune assis sur son ventre. Il a vingt-quatre ans, maintenant. Il sait que tous les deux ne sont plus des enfants, et s'aiment, tellement.  
" Je dois y aller.  
- Pourquoi ? T'es bien là. Reste.  
- Elle va s'inquiéter.  
- Elle n'est pas moi, et crois-moi, je suis sûr qu'elle peut s'en sortir sans s'angoisser parce que tu t'es cassé."

Des sourires. Mais lui, il ne sourit pas. Il retire sa main chaude, trop chaude, de la gelée qui l'a serrée. Se relève, rajuste ses vêtements, attrape le paquet de clopes sur la table et en sort une.  
"Tu fumes depuis quand ?  
- C'est pas pour la fumer. C'est pour la garder.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je veux un souvenir de toi."

Et on ne comprend pas, l'esprit encore embrumé par la joie. On ne comprend pas non plus quand il s'éloigne, vers la porte -reste-, quand il l'ouvre, et on essaye de le retenir vainement "attends ! "  
Attends quoi ...  
Attends-moi ?

" Quoi ?  
- Souvenir ?  
- Je dois partir.  
- Explique moi ! "  
Serais-ce une supplique ? Ou juste une envie de savoir ?  
" Je me marie, Cronus. Il y a rien d'autre à expliquer. " Et dans sa voix, on l'entend ravaler ses larmes, sa fierté. "Tu l'aurais sans doute deviné si tu m'aimais, si tu m'avais écouté. Adieu... "

_Le bruit de la porte qui claque, de l'esprit qui se craque. C'est la même chose. Et l'horloge qui compte ses mots. Vingt-huit. Quatorze. Deux fois quatorze. Toujours quatorze. La nuit commence à tomber, par intervalle de quatorze minutes. Et rester figé contre le plancher, le pantalon encore ouvert et les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Les larmes coulent avec l'obscurité._

Vingt-trois heures quatorze. Deux et trois quatorze. Quatorze fait cinq.  
Cronus a repris sa place sur la balustrade, à regarder le monde sombrer. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin du quatorze février. Il a vingt-quatre ans passés. L'univers continue de tourner, même si le sien a sombré. Et il n'est plus si sûr qu'il n'ait pas le droit de se laisser tomber, étoile mourante parmi la voûte céleste.  
Quatorze secondes.  
C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à son existence pour s'annihiler.  
C'est le temps qu'il lui faut pour lâcher.  
C'est le temps qu'il faut pour ne plus exister.


End file.
